


The Punch Incident

by AkisMusicBox, TataBanchou



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, For the Meme!, Hamuko got new skills, Italic means thinking, Metal Gear Sanada, The Power of Kirijo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataBanchou/pseuds/TataBanchou
Summary: When someone asked Akihiko when he fell in love with Hamuko, he always answered it was when she punched a guy in the face.





	The Punch Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Banchou and this is enhanced version of the first fic that I published in 8 years! 
> 
> All this was possible thanks to the lovely AkisMusicBox, who not only helped me with a extra check, but also added really good stuff on it! - if you still didn't checked her fantastic fics yet, I highly recommend it! If you're a AkiHam fan like me, they are a must read!
> 
> By the way, the original version of this fic was published on ff.net with the same title, but there my user name is BanchouTheWise. The idea for this one I got while talking (and spamming memes) with a great friend of mine on my main twitter months ago. 
> 
> Anyways Italic = thinking.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the ride - any feedback is really appreciated!

Thursday after school, Akihiko left the gym after an intense sparring session with his teammates. Everyone was really inspired today, principally himself due to needing to be extra prepared for a big team match coming soon. The young man knew that his whole team was counting on him. Not that he minded; Akihiko didn't want his winning streak to be broken anytime soon.

 

After a good shower and properly dressing in his tidy uniform, the silver-haired boy was approached by his coach, asking him to deliver some notes to Mr. Edogawa at the school clinic. That's how he found himself slowly walking in the direction of the most dreaded place in the entire school. Forget the Dark Hour and the shadows, nothing was scarier than the eccentric nurse and teacher's experiments.

 

_I'm almost sure that it should be illegal…_ he thought.

 

Just when he arrived at the main lobby, Akihiko saw several students leaving the faculty office hallway in a hurry. Some were clearly startled and upset, carrying notebooks and notes in hands.

 

_Something happened in the library,_ he deduced.

 

_Wait, Arisato should be there today because of the committee!_ Akihiko hurried his pace. Just the thought that something happened to his beloved friend and leader made his heart race. Passing by some bystanders, he overheard gossip that a girl was slapped.

 

His heart clenched and his blood boiled just at the thought that Hamuko could have been injured by someone. Soon the silver-haired boy felt those feelings return: failure and powerless.

 

He should have not being so reluctant while walking to the clinic.

 

He should have arrived sooner.

 

He should-

 

"If I see this bastard, I'll make him pay and pay good!"

 

...stop in his tracks right now.

 

"Please don't, Hamuko! I don't want you to get in trouble!"

 

"Believe me, I'm not the one in trouble!"

 

_She is really pissed off with someone._

 

Akihiko peeked inside and saw the SEES Field Leader upset, on the edge of doing something she shouldn't. A worried, dark gray-haired girl tried to calm her without success. No injury was apparent on Hamuko, which made him release a breath in relief that he didn't know he was holding until now.

 

Since he didn’t know who the poor soul was aside from them being male, Akihiko decided not to enter the library for his own safety. Not that he had done anything to make Hamuko mad, but he was aware that he could be blind to others feelings sometimes. He decided to lean against the wall to keep hearing the conversation between the two girls.

 

"I'm fine, really! No need to be angry because of me."

 

"Of course I need to be angry! He used you, Saori-chan!"

 

"Just calm down, please…"

 

_Typical Arisato…_ Akihiko thought.  She always put others before herself, from a stray cat in a dark alley to an old couple that ran a small bookstore. He knew that because he also received her selfless help before, in more ways than he can thank her for, and in more ways than he can ever understand. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Hamuko taking a long, deep breath. _It seems she recovered her composure._

 

"Okay, but just because you're asking. But mark my words, if I see Takaoka again, I'll punch him so hard in the face that he'll wish that was Sanada-senpai beating him!"

 

_Or not._

 

Since the situation seemed to be "okay", the young man decided to leave them alone while going to finish his task. The last thing he wanted was his leader pissed at him as well because he was eavesdropping.

 

***

 

Several days later at lunch break, Akihiko was alone, eating a balanced meal to provide him extra energy to burn for training.

 

_I hope we'll go to Tartarus later; maybe I'll suggest it to Arisato._

 

The day typical for him, Akihiko overheard people chatting about random topics, with some gossiping about other people's lives. His horde of fans continued to follow him as if they were his shadow.

 

_I could survive without them, though…_

 

A small commotion drew the attention of those around him. A disturbance like this couldn't be called "usual" at Gekkoukan High. Even his loyal fans left to check out what was happening. _It's just a matter of time for Hidetoshi or even Mitsuru to storm the place, though._ Despite his curiosity about the matter, Akihiko decided to continue his meal in peace and leave it to Student Council and the teache-

 

"Did you know?" said a girl passing by, whispering to a friend while looking in the direction of the commotion. "Seems that red-headed transfer girl from 2-F is having problems with Takaoka from 2-C!"

 

_Or not._

 

The captain of the boxing team abandoned the rest of his lunch and hurried to see what was happening. Using his height to his advantage,  he could clearly see Hamuko's messy auburn ponytail while she faced the guy. While he couldn’t see her face, his leader was emanating the same "don't mess with me" aura that she has while hunting shadows in the Dark Hour.

 

Akihiko observed who he supposes be Takaoka. He looked normal, no apparent athletic build, just an average guy for his age. Not that the description would make Akihiko less worried, but Takaoka was no match for his friend. Hamuko could easily take down a shadow three times bigger than her with a single blow; a normal person of their age shouldn't be a problem for her.

 

"I have nothing to do with you, so please leave me alone," she said with a cold yet calm tone. _Seems Hamuko learned a thing or two from Mitsuru._

 

The guy didn't listen and even dared to my approach her.

 

"C'mon Arisato-chan, I'm almost sure that you're like that friend of yours, so let's go to karaoke have some fun together!"

 

That implication would have made Akihiko furious if Hamuko didn't let loose her temper first.

 

Swift as the wind she advanced, hands going up, elbows near her torso. Her head lowered as if she was tucking her chin...

 

_What the hell?!_

 

_She learned a thing or two from me, too!_

 

As if he was watching a movie in slow motion, Akihiko could clearly see this fiery girl, who bravely leads SEES in that cursed tower during the late night, strike the perfect, straight punch in the face of the now falling and dizzy Takaoka. _A clean knockout._

 

He didn't know why, or even if he should be, but it made him proud. He then realized just how closely she must have been watching him, and it sent a thrill through him.

 

"You can say whatever you want about me, but open your mouth about Saori again and I'll not hold back like now!"

 

She turned on her heels and walked out of the scene, not even trying to look back. Akihiko, like the others, just stayed and watched her. But unlike everyone else, he was admiring her attitude and resolve. Shortly, an announcement echoed through the entire school, requesting Hamuko's presence at the Faculty Office. _It'll be a long afternoon for her, unfortunately._

 

During second period, Akihiko couldn't concentrate on anything aside from how outstanding Hamuko was when she punched Takaoka. The way she moved, it was as if she had been training for as long as he. How her hair moved wildly like it was made of fire. _And that punch… God, that punch was awesome._

 

_She should simply give up on the volleyball and just sign up for the boxing club,_ he thought. _I don't care if is a male-only club, she is almost as good as most of the team!_

 

He was already aware that her combat instincts were finely honed. Her stance would have to change, however, as the naginata required her ready to lunge, and she wouldn’t get the added reach of a weapon in a sparring match. But strong, quick legs were important for boxing as well, and she had proven countless times her speed and strength. _But, I’d need to check her stance while she was wearing shorts. The skirt’s a distraction from seeing her true form. I could train her myself. She’d get up to speed quickly._

 

They already jog together, but now he wants to spar with her, to know how strong she really is and how much stronger she could be.

 

_I want her to punch me like that! I’m stronger than Takaoka, I’m sure I can take it. And sometimes a bit of pain feels go- What the hell, Sanada?! You can’t think about her like that. She deserves better._

 

He started to think about how great of a person she was, always cheerful and caring. She was always looking at the optimistic side of the situations and always simply being herself, no matter what the others would think. Hamuko also didn’t mind when people are being themselves with her; she even encourages it!

 

_Even if is a 'weirdo', like me._

 

Akihiko knew that he wasn't the easiest person to approach. Due to his fixation on getting stronger and avoiding attachments to other people, he somewhat sacrificed his social skills in the process. He wasn't rude, arrogant, or antisocial, and the boxer actually appreciated good company! He just generally stayed focused on his own goals.

 

He already lost so much in his life to consider gambling more. Some scars were too deep and burdens too heavy to risk.

 

Combined together, he could be a total disaster when trying to have an informal conversation with anyone who didn't know him well enough, and sometimes even with the ones who knew him too well.

 

Then, Hamuko appeared at the dorm, with her unique powers and attitude. He just tried to be a good senpai at the start, principally due to her being forced to carry the leadership mantle. That burden wasn't just because of his injuries, but also his own selfishness and unspoken fears.

 

But the silver-haired young man would have never predicted that she would enter his life is such a way, like a storm. No matter what he said or did, she simply accepted him the way he was. Not the stoic, model student or the stellar captain of the boxing team - just him. Before he realized, his walls were already down and he was talking about anything and everything with her.

 

And she somewhat enjoyed his company. Not that he complained; Akihiko cherished the moments they shared together, no matter if it was after school or on Sundays.

 

Soon, he became curious about her, too. At the start, he thought that Arisato just made him remember Miki, his deceased little sister. But he didn't think like that anymore. He didn't know how to label it, but she was important for him, in a way that no one had been before.

 

And it scared him.

 

Before he could dive deeper on that line of thought, he felt his phone vibrate. People around him were too occupied with their lesson, including the teacher, so the boxer concluded that it would be safe to check it.

 

"Come to the student council room after school, it's about Arisato. - Mitsuru."

 

_Of course Mitsuru would hold a meeting after what happened…_

 

Akihiko had no idea how the Kirijo Group heiress would deal with Hamuko. Well… He had a clear idea of what would happen if it were _him_ who punched the guy. Let's say that the main hall would have an all-too realistic ice sculpture of their boxing team captain.

 

He just hoped that the red-head wouldn't be too harsh with her lecture…  
  


***

 

"Arisato," started Mitsuru.

 

Hamuko, Akihiko and her were in the Student Council room. There wasn't a meeting scheduled today, so they were free to use it without any risk to their privacy. The Field Leader sat while Mitsuru stood in front of her with an unreadable expression. The silver-haired boy leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"I know that your homeroom teacher already talked with you enough about the incident that happened at lunch, but you're also part of SEES, so I need to investigate it myself as well."

 

The auburn-haired girl remained quiet, looking down.

 

"What I want to know is why? You're not the kind of person who would simply perpetrate that level of aggression against someone for no reason." Mitsuru relaxed her stance a little while looking clearly worried at her kouhai. "If this is because of the Dark Hour or even because of your duty as our Field Leader, please let us know about."

 

"Kirijo-senpai…"

 

Mitsuru gently put a hand on Hamuko shoulder.

 

"I know that with our current level of acquaintanceship, maybe I'm not the most appropriate person for you have this kind of conversation with. All that I want is to assure your well-being, Arisato."

 

That caught Akihiko by surprise. Watching his older friend trying to approach and be more open with people was something he wasn't expecting. Since what happened on Yakushima with Yukari, Mitsuru had been trying to be more honest to avoid misunderstandings that could hurt anyone feelings. A small smile started to appear on the young man face.

 

_It's nice to see her trying to really connect with Arisato. They already have a good friendship, even if she can't see that yet. It'll be a good influence on both of them-_

 

"That's why I called Akihiko."

 

_...what?_

 

"Of course you would be more comfortable to speak with someone that you have an established level of friendship with." The red-headed Kirijo heiress removed her hand from Hamuko shoulder and walked around the room, explaining her plan. "And since you two share a great bond already, I thought that it would be perfect for you to talk with him. Not only is he also your senpai, but someone that I deeply trust as well." She finished by closing her eyes. She nodded while smiling as if giving herself a _trés bien_ for the plan.

 

Hamuko eyes were wide open with a brief, but clear pink tinge on her cheeks. She looked directly at Akihiko and her blush deepened. He also felt his cheeks burn as their eyes locked, clearly embarrassed but for more reasons than he could comprehend.

 

"I'm leaving you two alone, right now."

 

"No need, Kirijo-senpai!" said the kouhai, raising her hands in a "stop right there" gesture. It made the boxer relieved with a small tinge of disappointment - maybe she didn't trust him enough to talk about certain things on the same level he felt he could talk to her.

 

As if she was reading his thoughts, Hamuko directed her attention to Akihiko.

 

"I'm not saying that I'm not comfortable to talk with you, Sanada-senpai!"

 

"It's okay, I understand!" he replied, as startled as the auburn-haired girl about the whole bizarre situation.

 

Hamuko decided to explain everything that happened, from when she met Saori from the first time until the "punch incident". She was cradling one hand in the other, poking and squeezing it as if a test. Mitsuru eyes hardened when the SEES Field Leader explained what Takaoka said his girlfriend did to her friend. Akihiko had a serious expression during the whole explanation, but due to different reasons.

 

The captain of the boxer team already knew part of Hamuko was telling them, but he hadn't enough details to understand the whole picture. Now, with all the information revealed to them, his respect and admiration for his kouhai increased exponentially.

 

As soon as she finished, Hamuko directed her eyes to the ground and pulled the cradled hand closer to her. _That's right, a bare fist to the face is going to hurt. But, she's refusing to admit it. It's obvious that she is ashamed and embarrassed, yet the girl had no regrets, and admitting to an injury may seem like admitting to a mistake._

 

"I know that I could have done things in a better way but I don't regret anything. I would've done in the same way no matter what. That guy deserved it."

 

_Maybe I should have let Mitsuru leave before. It'd be easier to convince Arisato to let me check her hand in private._

 

Mitsuru released a long breath while relaxing her stance.

 

"Arisato, I know that you had the best of intentions, but in the future, you should avoid resorting to violent acts, even if they deserve it. Right, Akihiko?"

 

Both of the girls looked at the young man and were surprised with what they saw - serene, yet joyful eyes locked on the auburn-haired girl. A small blush in his cheeks accompanied a wide smile on his face.

 

"Good job!" said Akihiko, giving a thumbs-up. Was it right what she did on the end? Of course not, but he would never disapprove what his kouhai did. Even if is just for today, he decided to ignore his fears and embrace his feelings. _And maybe it'll convince Mitsuru to leave now._

 

The red-headed woman sighed loudly while listening to her older friend praising Hamuko non-stop.

 

"...Why did I bring you here?" 


End file.
